High For This
by Ginko-chan's Sugar Content
Summary: 'It's been five years and Sasuke is back to Konoha. "Sasuke you are back…", "I'm back, dobe" smirked in reply the sole Uchiha survivor. "Teme…" smiled the blond. "Hm, how's the new arm going for you?" "It can kick your ass". It was time to get that arm that he had been promised. He never expected though, to be such a closet pervert.' Sasuhina fluff, pure crack! (One-Shot)


**High For This**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto franchise belongs to M. Kishimoto.**

Setting: Four - Five years after the war, not including "The Last". Most characters are around 21-22 years old. The whole fic is written in Sasuke's POV, so I left Hinata's emotions up to the reader's imagination.

Summary: Honestly, this is just an excuse for a Sasuhina lemon, because why the heck not. 'It's been five years and Sasuke is back to Konoha. "Sasuke you are back…", "I'm back, dobe" smirked in reply the sole Uchiha survivor. "Teme…" smiled the blond. "Hm, how's the new arm going for you?" "It can kick your ass". It was time to get that arm that he had been promised. He never expected though, to be such a closet pervert.' Sasuhina fluff, pure crack! One-Shot

Warning: Sasuhina haters will be triggered.

Update: I just realized when I first posted, the Doc manager removed all my section dividers. So sorry about that.

* * *

"Sasuke, you are back."

"I'm back, dobe," smirked the sole Uchiha survivor.

"Teme…," smiled genuinely his blond friend.

"Hm, how's the new arm going for you?"

"It can kick your ass," said the blond matter of fact.

"We will see about that…"

.

.

.

It had been close to five years since he had left Konoha on his redemptive journey. The city had grown and changed significantly since the last time he had been there, and considering it had almost been obliterated in the past, it was quite a feat. And yet Naruto, his friend, his brother, he was still the same. He thought amusedly as he sat in Rāmen Ichiraku, slurping some pork miso ramen noodles.

"So, how long did it take for you to have the arm fully functioning?"

"Oh man, that shit was painful… I don't know, seven maybe eight months for full capacity."

"Hm", he guessed he could take a break, although eight months was quite a bit of time…

"The surgery will put it in place right away, the problem is the therapy afterwards..." He noticed Naruto wincing, wrinkling his eyebrows, and Sasuke was suddenly consumed with a sense of guilt.

"What about it?"

"It takes time and it hurts like hell, so they numb you up… leaves you like a fumbling idiot for a few hours…" Naruto colored suddenly, just as though remembering an embarrassing moment. Sasuke chose not to comment.

Then, Naruto's mood shifted suddenly, leering at Sasuke.

"Actually Sasuke, I would not mind being there for your therapy sessions to ehh… support you of course". Naruto's face was really disturbing. Sasuke knew that look, the one he made any time he would come up with any mischievous ideas.

"Well, thank you for telling me this beforehand. I'll make certain you are nowhere near me," he replied deadpan, annoyed at having felt any guilt at all a minute earlier.

Yes, Naruto was still the same and a part of him was happy for that.

.

.

.

"The surgery was a success Sasuke," informed him solemnly the blonde ex-Hokage. He wasn't completely roused from the general anesthesia, but he could understand what he was being told.

He tried to move the newly attached arm created from Hashirama cells, and was rewarded with a rebuke for his efforts.

"You will be staying here for a couple of days, to ensure your body won't reject the new limb and that your vitals remain stable. Chances are very low of that happening, we utilized your own stem cells to make the First's compatible with your body. However, there is always a point zero nine percent chance that…"

Tsunade perceived the young man was drifting off back to sleep and stopped her talk. She touched his forehead. _Good temperature_ , she mused and left him in charge of the nurses on shift.

She had not known Sasuke personally. He had left the village young and not too long after having her become Hokage, but she had not lived the years she had without learning a thing or two about people. This was a changed man, and she was pleased with that. Specially for Naruto.

As she walked down the hospital hallways, her eyes softened and shined in melancholy. _Jiraiya-chan, you would have loved to know your pupil realized what you were never able to._

 _._

 _._

 _._

He roused drowsily, squinting his eyes as the light coming through the windows bothered him. His body was in pain and he felt restless.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, how is your arm feeling today?" he saw an angel address him gently through the flutter of his eyelashes.

"Okaasan…?"

"Ano, sorry Sasuke-kun, my name is Hinata."

He woke up completely then, slightly embarrassed.

"You slept for an entire day…you feeling alright?" She was sweet enough, but he was in no humor.

"No," he grunted out.

"Sorry about that Sasuke-kun, we could administer some medications but the healing process will slow."

"Is the arm ok? I can't move it…damn it," he was frustrated.

"Ano, please don't do that, it was immobilized just for a day to make sure there were unnecessary movements. But allow me… I think these straps can come off…"

Lavender, and something sweet but not quite strong to vex him. He inhaled, as she closed the gap and her long dark hair brushed the side of his face.

"Here, can you move it now?" and he confirmed with a grunt.

Not only her smell was lovely, her smile as well, refreshing and genuine. She wasn't flirty, or trying to get _anything_ out of him, and he felt his irritation to slowly ebb away.

Sasuke realized then with certain degree of humiliation, that despite the throbbing ache in his arm he was sporting a morning wood. His cheeks warmed, and he prayed she would not notice.

"What I can do today is numb the pain with my jutsu, but I also don't recommend doing it often. We need your chakra lines fully able to run through your new arm."

The last comment sobered him up quickly, forgetting pain and hard-on altogether.

"Wait! is there no chakra running through the arm?" he asked in alarm.

"No... You see, the new arm has been attached, bones, muscles, tendons and nerves, but chakra lines and nodes cannot be recreated that easily. Chakra lines are developed in the womb. They are not made of physical matter, it's energy in movement, so when you lost your arm, the chakra lines along your arm weren't lost, that energy was redirected within your body. And that's where I come in Sasuke-kun," and she smiled again, with caring positivity.

"I will be doing your therapy so that you can move your arm and mold chakra as you used to…it'll just take a bit of time. Not that long though," she added quickly. "Two to three months. Maybe four. It will depend on how well your body accepts the new limb, and chakra volume."

"What do you mean?"

"The more chakra a person holds, the longer it takes," she explained.

"How long did it take Naruto?"

"Naruto? Ano… I did not perform his therapy, at least not all of them, but I believe it took Sakura-san around six months." She looked sideways in thought.

"But don't worry, Naruto is a special case… as you would know."

"You seem very knowledgeable," he stated coolly, firm gaze focusing on her keenly.

"Ah, yes..." she flustered, lowering her eyes, not used to Sasuke's intense stares. Specially the mismatched eyes.

"I did a thesis on this…I also specialized on these types of injuries… I was told my eyes are good for it." She tucked some hair behind her ear, blushing, while Sasuke's eyes followed her movements unblinkingly. He liked making her blush, he decided.

"So, can I leave today?"

"O-of course. The doctor will see you in a bit, and sign the discharge papers. But before that… do you live far from the hospital?"

"Yes, do you still live in the Hyūga compound?" She stared momentarily, lost at his words.

"Yes I do."

"We are still neighbors then."

"We are?" she looked surprised.

"Yes, I got back my parent's lands."

"Oh…congratulations."

 _Did she forget they lived close by each other?_ not that they hanged out often, but he could still remember her a few times whenever their families had some gatherings. He felt put out, for reasons he could not specify.

He set his eyes back on her, only to perceive her stare at him analyzing his... worth, trustiness, or something else? he could not tell.

Sighing delicately she added, "if you like, I could do the therapy at your house. It's not going to be pleasant. Especially at first, and you will be more comfortable. But we can also meet up here at the hosp-"

"Yes, at my house, that's much better. I hate this place."

"Haha yes, nobody likes the hospital," she nodded to herself.

"Ok Sasuke-kun. We will meet three times per week, starting three weeks from now. Is 2 o'clock convenient for you?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Perfect, I'll see you then... the doctor should be here in no time. See you so-"

"Wait!"

"You said you could relieve some of the pain...if you don't mind," and man he felt like such a pussy for asking.

"Of course, I apologize, let me..."

She grew closer and asked him to move forward, clearing his back away from the bed. Her touch was soft as she caressed certain spots. He felt a small spike of chakra and moved his head sideways, towards her side. _Good lord they're big.._.

His pain gone, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Better?"

"Very," and he was truly grateful.

"I'll leave you then. Feel better Sasuke-kun!"

"Arigatō... Hinata". She smiled back, bowed slightly and left.

"Fuck my life."

His hard-on was back.

.

.

.

Sasuke would have never admit it, but he was looking forward to seeing her again.

It was fifteen to 2 o'clock and she wasn't there yet. He laid sleepily on the wooden floor, shoji-doors wide open, watching the reddish-brown leaves fall from the yellowed trees in his back garden.

This was the problem with being back home, you get used to the peace and quiet, and next thing you know, you are a couch potato, or a floor potato in his case, since he had no couches. That was why he had trained -ahem, fought -with Naruto three days ago, something he had been warned not to do. As Sakura had said, "no, you both don't know how to do some light training," but hey, what the eyes don't see the heart doesn't feel. So they got away with it. He was able to confirm, though, that his new arm could not mold or yield any chakra. It was a bit frustrating, but he was able to confirm through Naruto that after the therapy, handling chakra would not be an issue.

He was roused from the cathartic state he fallen, by the soft knock on his front door.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun," and there was that smile, and light colored eyes that until that moment he hadn't noted their pale lilac tone. A distant memory of a woman with long white hair and similar eyes came to mind, and his body shuddered involuntarily.

"Hm."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything..."

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Yes of course...," and she blushed, still unused to Sasuke's straightforwardness.

He took her to the living room and sat on the tatami flooring, shoji-doors wide open to the terrace and back gardens.

He watched her set up her medical bag, take out a syringe and...

"Whoa, what is that for?"

Startled, she asked, "were you given any details about this?"

"No, just that you would discuss it with me at a later time."

"Of course, I apologize," _stop apologizing woman_ , "so mh... the process is quite a bit painful-"

"How painful?"

"Enough...to require a bit of anesthesia.

"We don't want to use general," she continued. "It's dangerous and harsh in the body, especially since this will be done a few times per week, but local anesthesia is not enough for this kind of treatment..."

"I thought you said last time pain relievers would prevent rapid healing?"

"Yes, but that was regarding the resultant inflammation. That's why we wait for two weeks. Once the inflammation subsides, there is no problem administering this now."

"It's ok, I won't take it."

"Perhaps I was not very clear Sasuke-kun, it's very painful," but Sasuke was adamant. He had felt quite self-conscious that day at the hospital, hurt pride, begging her for some pain relief, and today he was feeling like a horse...no, a bull. Today he will take the pain as the macho man he knows himself to be.

"I suggest then you bring a pillow, and a glass of water."

To say it was painful was an understatement. He tried to hide his whimper with pillow biting with no avail. Heavy drops of sweat ran down his back and forehead. His shirt was off. Earlier he had made a show out of it, by removing it right in front of her, pleased at seeing her cheeks warm noticeably. Now he felt like a little bitch, but he would not ask for pain relief, no matter how many times she stopped to offer.

At the end she made him lay down, placing the pillow under his head, and wiped the moisture on his forehead with a small towel. She placed some pills right next to the glass of water, and stood up to leave.

"I have... sadly, done this many times before Sasuke-kun, to several shinobi. I understand you have your pride and I don't mean infringe on that. But the pain is real and... I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm not here to judge you, but to help you. I hope you can accept that.

"Feel better Sasuke-kun, I will be seeing you the day after tomorrow," she looked back at his form on the floor, smiling kindly one last time and left.

Sasuke turned his head back to his garden's autumn colored trees. _Can I just marry her?_

He thought, still dazed with vestiges of pain.

.

.

.

Two weeks have passed by, and the therapy was going well…but Sasuke was starting to get suspicious of Hinata.

He had been quite put off after realizing the side-effects of the anesthesia -which he had ended up accepting grudgingly. Memory loss. That's right, he could not remember for the life of him anything that happened during or after his encounters with the Hyūga.

She would arrive, her sweet and sexy self, prepare her things, inject him with the blasted substance and then… nothing. He would wake up a hot mess, spent in his pants.

It was shameful and pathetic. That was not something that transpired often _or at all_. He could probably count with one hand's fingers how many times he had had wet dreams or masturbated in his life. Yet, this shit was happening. And shit like this did not just happened to Uchihas damn it, especially not to him!

He had asked Naruto about the memory loss, and he had said it was normal. But he could not just ask Naruto openly if the drug made him jerk-off or some other crazy shit like that.

"I believe... she is taking advantage of me," confessed Sasuke seriously, swallowing at once his sake cup contents.

It was a nice change of scenery, hanging out with Naruto at a place that was _not_ Ramen Ichiraku. The small tea house was conveniently close by his home, and he was getting into the habit of passing by often for snacks and drinks every once in a while.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked puzzled.

"... sexually," he could not look Naruto straight in the eye. He refilled his cup, and gulped it at once.

"Pfff haha, what are you saying Sasuke?" He guffawed noisily, "Hinata is an angel. Most likely you are the one harassing her. If anything."

Sasuke pursed his lips, feeling awkward. _This is what I get for confiding in the idiot_ , and drank more sake.

"Look, if it concerns you that much, just put a hidden camera. And you bastard better let me watch you make a fool outa yourself, ha ha ha!"

 _Naruto, are you a low-key genius?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

He woke up from the high, feeling like shit as usual. Head under a pillow and covered with his blanket. The sun was still up and he guessed it would be almost five. He flexed the fingers of his new arm, sensing some leftover numbness.

He looked sideways and saw the glass of water, as usual, sitting on the floor a foot away from him. He drank noisily, thanking Hinata inwardly for her forethought.

He looked then at the two miniature cameras he had bought. He did a good job at making them look unnoticeable, if he said so himself.

"Ok, I'm ready for this".

 _And then what?_ If she was indeed doing inappropriate things to him while he was out of his mind... what would he do?... would he care?... could he make her _do_ him as punishment?

"Might as well!" He said aloud, yet flushed thinking he would not mind banging her at all.

 _I'm a fucking pervert_ and shook his head, as he connected the cables to the TV set in the living room. Perhaps he is just having wet dreams, a body indication that he is a healthy young male in need of sex...

"Hinata-chan, has anyone ever told you your breasts are marvelous?"

 _What the actual fuck?_

Sasuke watched as the girl continued her treatment as if nothing unbecoming had been said.

"Hm, I would not mind using them as pillows."

"I would brrrr all over then," he rocked his head sideways and vibrated his lips, mimicking his intentions. Sasuke was horrified.

"Have you ever titifucked anyone...? Actually, don't tell me," he continued, furrowing his brow in irritation, "I would kill him… But I would really love to titifuck you Hinata. I would fuck all of you..."

 _No no no no no no, this is not happening._

"Do you have a boyfriend?

"No? Good. Then I will be your boyfriend, and I want you to live here with me. Yes, that would be perfect. We can fuck any time of the day... ouch, that hurt."

Sasuke's mouth by then was hanging open in shock.

She did not say much. Her cheeks maintained a crimson color, but other than that, she made no other gesture indicating discomfort.

"Your skin is so soft..." he said as he sneaked his free hand inside her blouse, caressing her belly.

"Let me touch your pussy Hinata, I'm sure I can make you wet," he smirked, as she slapped his hand away and continued her work.

"I like it aggressive too. I can be rough, gentle. Whichever way you prefer it my love. I promise full satisfaction either way." _Was that a snort he heard?_

"Do you like it on top? I'll let you ride my cock all you want. Just be mine Hinata," and he saw himself getting closer to her to nuzzle her neck and bite the soft skin. Sasuke's mouth became suddenly very dry.

She shook her body, getting him off her.

"Don't be like that Hinata. I really want you."

Sasuke had to turn it off a couple of times to gather his thoughts. He was beyond mortified, and the worst was, he was getting turned on by watching himself harass the poor girl. That was it. It was official: he was sick in the head.

He watched the young woman finish and and turn around to put away her things. The young man on the screen sneaked both his arms around her waist, rubbing his face on her hair.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, lay down," she said gently. He looked rather unstable, and saw her helping him out. _How can she still be kind to him?_ It was mystifying.

"Will you lay down here with me?" _Now I sound like a fucking child._

"I have to go Sasuke-kun, but I'll be back in two days. Ok?" He saw her touch his forehead, maybe checking for temperature, and grabbed the blanket sitting aside. She covered his body with it, tucking the soft fabric around his body and placed the pillow under his head. She then left and came back with a glass filled with water, which she set next to him.

"Stay with me Hinata. I'm really turned on," the young man begged and Sasuke felt his pride hit rock bottom.

Yes, even he could see the tent that had formed under the blanket.

Hinata leaned closer and removed some bangs out of his forehead, then got up and left. Her last gesture made Sasuke's heart constrict. It reminded him of what his mother used to do when she would get him in bed.

He then heard, more than see, the fapping sound of what was clearly masturbation.

Sasuke stopped the video there, and let his back fall down the floor, arms spread wide in defeat.

He was not just a pervert. He was the king of perverts.

.

.

.

Sasuke was no virgin.

He was certainly not a practiced stud, but he had experienced the touch of a woman once.

Three years ago, he had discovered a sex-slavery ring in an area close to a town in the Land of Water. Both, young girls and boys, some even much younger than himself were being used to satisfy the most despicable pleasures and fetishes. It broke his heart, or at least what remained of it.

His fury had not been understated. He let no criminal alive, and took particular pleasure torturing the boss for information, finding in the process a connection with the town's chief. The scum had been disposed of swiftly, along some other council members involved. They were all burned alive and made look like an accident. The town's folk were none the wiser.

Some of the victims had been snatched from homes in the surrounding areas, but other were from far away places. He promised himself then, he would return them all back home, a deed that took him almost two months.

A young woman about a year older than him had remained at the end, who lived the farthest. A silent being that never bothered him. He would rarely catch the sound of her sandals against the dirt road, as she walked behind him. He could just imagine the kinds of horrors she had been put through, and he pitied her for it.

Then one night, while resting by a river, she surprised him by removing her clothes right before him, not a care in the world. He had felt self-conscious and had turned around, facing away from her to give her privacy. He had sensed her coming out of the water, yet he never expected seeing her stand in front of him, all bare, skin dripping water.

He would have liked to have blamed the heat of summer, and the warm breeze, but he would have lied. Ameno sat atop him, skin cool and moist, and kissed him fully in the mouth. He commanded her to stop, but his voice had not been firm enough. It had felt foreign, having a stranger's lips on his mouth, that had been his first kiss _with a woman_.

Disregarding his lame protests, she unfastened his belt buckle, taking out his shaft, which to his astonishment, was hard as rock. She swayed her hips above him with skill, creating a friction of the likes of which he had never felt before. It happened very quick. She sank herself down on him, fully inside at once, making him almost come then and there. Yet he held himself, sweating profusely and she rocked herself until completion.

He had hated it. He had hated the feeling of having his body become desperate for something that he could not even put in words. The relief of his climax only brought shame and emptiness. To him sex had been an abstract, a mystifying act that desperate adults practiced for the sake of self-interest. He cared not for it. Yet he found himself succumbing to the passions of the flesh.

She said no word, simply left him there, sweaty, spent and gasping for air. She covered herself back up, and went to sleep.

No words were exchanged the following morning, and they continued the journey as if nothing unusual had occurred that previous evening.

But he let her continue. Come the night she went to him again, and again, and again. Until the day they reached her village. She had cried and smiled in happiness at seeing her family again. It was the first time that he had seen her do so.

Her mother thanked him, and tried to offer him money in gratitude -the little he could tell she had- which he sharply refused. Ameno came, and kissed him on the cheek. "Arigatō Sasuke-san."

He left, and never saw her again. He also never touched another woman after that.

.

.

.

"So, what was it then?" Asked his blond friend expectantly.

Sasuke made no reply, and sipped from his piping hot cup of green tea.

"Come on teme, you got me involved now you have to tell me!"

"I was right, wasn't I?" He smirked shrewdly.

Naruto laughed. Even though his dark friend refused to answer, it was painfully obvious what the outcome had been.

"What did you do to her, you snake?" Sasuke refused to answer.

"Come on Sasuke, you have to give me something," his blond friend laughed some more.

"I remember her... from the academy days. She used to follow you around all the time."

Naruto sobered, looking down at the hands holding a cup of tea.

"Does she still like you?" asked Sasuke.

"Is that what bothers you?" replied Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, but Naruto wasn't fooled easily.

"She did, she liked me for years. But I know she doesn't anymore."

"How so?"

"I'm not stupid," Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "teme, I know when a person changes attitudes towards someone. Especially if that person is me."

Sasuke's eyes wandered toward the trees. Soon enough he would need to do some serious sweeping of the back yard, he noted, as a gust of wind brought some dried leaves over the wooden deck side shaded by the roof overhangs surrounding the traditional home.

"She confessed once." Sasuke turned his head, shifting the focus of his eyes back at his friend, looking at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"Did you seriously reject Hyūga Hinata?"

"It's not like that Sasuke."

"You are more an idiot than I thought," he deadpanned.

"I was just a teenager, what was I supposed to do? Pain had just attacked the village. You were gone doing who knows what. The war was imminent, everything was gone to hell. Do you think I had the mind to date her under those conditions? Dating anyone for that matter. How many times have you rejected Sakura? Don't give me that shit."

"You don't plan on ever asking her out?"

"No, and would you really care if I said yes? You are a bastard. I can see you stealing a girl if you really wanted her. You Uchihas are obsessive freaks!" There was no bitterness in his voice, just a simple statement.

"Besides, I'm not interested in serious dating. Hinata is wife material."

"Mh?"

"I plan on whoring myself out for a while longer ha ha ha," he laughed in amusement.

Sasuke wanted to whore himself out too, with Hinata.

"So, if you come onto her and all that, make sure you are serious about it. Otherwise I'll beat your skinny ass if you break her heart."

"Hm." _My ass is not skinny._

"Sasuke, why are we drinking this pussy-ass tea? Bring out the sake!"

.

.

.

Three months had passed by, and Sasuke was still behaving like an absolute pig in his drugged and disinhibited state.

Hinata still treated him with great kindness, like nothing was off. As if touching her breasts and proclaiming all the intimate things he wanted to do with her - _and do her_ -was a normal thing to do. At least his arm was starting to work properly.

A part of him, the selfish one, thought to maintain the status quo, and to keep taking advantage of her for his sick pleasure.

Honorable Sasuke believed she should do or say something about it. What exactly he did not know. He understood she was just doing her job, and he knew she believed in its significance, but how many men in the past had disrespected her this way? How many had touched her without her consent, as she fixed their damn limbs? How many had poured out their darkest desires and sexual fantasies as she healed them?

Sasuke was mad. No, furious. Why did she not fight him back? Did she enjoy that crap? But no, she did not look like she enjoyed it. She would just swat his hand away sometimes, as a mom correcting a mischievous child. And yet... he was simply not satisfied.

 _Fuck, it's not like he wanted to stay in Konoha and make babies with her, did he?_

She sat in his living room once again, that cool afternoon, setting out her things on his wooden floor in that meticulous manner he had grown familiar with, and he felt his anger, jealousy, a certain impulsiveness bubble to the surface of his psyche.

He grabbed one hand in an abrupt movement, pulling it with force towards him, bringing her actions to an end.

"Why?" he asked finally as she stared up at him, bewildered.

"Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about Hinata!"

"Could you... clarify Sasuke-kun? Have I done something to upset you?"

"I know what has been going on here... all this time," he stated emphatically.

She gasped and attempted to have him release her arm, but he would not acquiesce.

"I have been a total asshole and you just come here as if nothing is amiss and let me get away with all kinds of shit... is this what you allowed other men to do to you as well Hinata!?" he bellowed, pointing out what angered him the most.

"What...what happens here… to you, is a normal reaction. I don't think much of it, and not everyone's reactions are the same."

His intense stare baffled her, and she looked down, unable to stand it.

"It's…not always like that…Sometimes they would fall asleep, some others would laugh. It's an unconscious action, I don't think much of it. In any case, most were actually accompanied by..." she hesitated.

"By who?"

"…by family members. So when things got out of hand, there was usually someone there to..."

"To what?"

"To-to control them…" but of course there would be no one there. Not for Sasuke.

"How do you know though, do you remember... that's strange, most of the time people don't remember ..." her legs moved agitated, and she brought her free hand close to her chest.

"I have been recording it," he stated honestly. She looked him up, surprised.

"Why would you do that...? did you think I was going to do something inappropriate to you...?"

"It's not that at all," and didn't elaborate. He wasn't going to tell her how he would find himself spent in his pants as if he was some hormonal teenager. Heck, he had never been a stupid hormonal teenager. As an Uchiha, he believed himself above such basic bodily functions.

"Why are you so upset?... can you… let go of my hand?"

In an outburst of pent up frustration, without letting go of her hand, he pushed her body down in a rather brusque manner. She tried unsuccessfully to push him away with her free arm, but he took hold of that one as well, pressing both wrist together against the floor, leaning down on her.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, I think... I think I should..." she stammered, as he lay above her, unmoving.

"What did you want me to do, say no to Tsunade-sama when she asked me to help wounded soldiers, simply because of prudish maidenly fear?" She yelled, and her eyes teared up. He thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"You asked me once why am I kind to you. There is no reason for ever being kind to someone... but if you must know, Sasuke-kun, you remind me much of my late nii-san…"

Sasuke, at a loss of words, closed the gap between their faces and kissed her. It was hard and frenzied, as if starved for affection. It wasn't tender, not at first, but rough and bruising. He pressed his solid chest against hers, sinking into her, feeling her womanly mounds.

He softened his hold then, lips unwilling to let go.

He propped his forehead against hers, breaking the kiss, allowing both to catch their breaths. His arms at each side of her head, still holding her wrists.

"…be mine Hinata…" he whispered in a plea above her, breath caressing the flushed skin of her face.

He kissed her forehead, finally letting go of her wrists. A cool Autumn breeze blew through the open grid patterned doors, caressing their bodies. No one however, felt the chill, too attuned to each other's heat.

"Yo-yours?"

He reached for her lips again, and this time she did not fight it. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, and she moaned when Sasuke drifted his mouth across her cheeks and along her neck. He suckled the tender skin below her ear, and Hinata's hold on his shoulders tightened in need.

Sasuke's hands were free to roam to his utmost delight. He touched her sides slipping underneath the blouse to touch bare skin. Tentatively, he grasped her breasts. The blouse was tight on her body, hindering his exploration.

All of a sudden, without giving her the time to complain, he lowered the zipper running from neck to seam in a rapid movement. Hinata gasped, pressing her hand firmly on the floor, as her breasts spilled out, although still contained by her brassiere. He reached under her body, to unfasten the clasp and had quite some difficulty undoing it, having never removed one before. She protested, rather weakly, and he answered by kissing her lips, until he managed to release her breasts completely out of their constrained hold.

Bashfully, her hands jerked to cover her nudity, biting her lips in sheepishness.

"Don't Hinata. Let me see... please," red faced she moved her hands away, looking sideways, unable to hold his impassioned stare on her exposed body.

Sasuke followed up by lowering himself, running his lips through her middle up till his face reached in between the mounds. He suckled one, fervently, enjoying her muffled sounds. The skin was so soft, and the nipples had the loveliest shade of pink. A hand pinched and caressed the free breast. A need grew in him, his pants feeling impossibly tight. It was time to get them off.

He stopped his ministrations, to finish undressing her. He heard her gasp of surprise, which he chose to ignore preferring on following up by removing his own pants in a swift move, as he was already shirtless. He did not remember having ever gotten them off as quickly as he did then.

"Sa-Sasuke wa-wait...wait!"

"Just stay still," he commanded, and the girl under him shivered inwardly. Kneeling in front of her and having her legs spread wide, he reached her sex then with his member, rubbing and coating himself with her juices.

"You are so wet Hinata," he groaned in pleasure. Sasuke, desperate, immersed himself at once, unable to hold back his desire any longer.

She let out a squeak and tensed her body. Her arms instinctively reached out to find surface with which to anchor herself against the onslaught of Sasuke's body, grabbing onto the man's sinew arms. Her legs gripped with force his solid midriff, yet the stranglehold did not prevent him from moving wholly inside her body.

 _She-is-fucking-perfect,_ thought Sasuke letting out a guttural moan. He thrusted in an out, uncertain, making himself way in a too tight channel, watching the different emotions play out on her face. The impression she had not done this before, or at least frequently, engrossed him, creating a euphoric, testosterone driven excitement inside his chest. She was so beautiful, even with her face puckering in discomfort. It did not matter, he would ready her.

Hinata clawed her nails in his back, as his movement gained strength. He was powerless, incapable of slowing down, and increased the motion, thrusting with vigorous abandon inside the girl's sweet depths. And she was deep, despite her short stature, much to his pleasure. Deep enough for him to be able to sink all the way in. His scrotum hit the soft skin under repeatedly, while the head of his member pummeled her natural end repeatedly.

Her eyes had closed, brows knitted in an expression of pleasure… or pain. And he dearly hoped it was pleasure, he did not think he could stop. Lowering his head, he sought out a breast with his mouth, already engorged with desire and suckled on it fervently.

He groaned and cursed, knowing he would not be able to last long. It was irremediable. His body had desired her for too long, and to finally have her, holding desperately onto his muscled back, mewling sweetly, while receiving each hammering thrust. It felt too much for Sasuke who did not have the experience and composure to reign himself in.

Obscene noises of wet skin smacking each other were heard throughout the room, in sync with his grunts and her mewling noises.

In a sudden shift, he took a hold of both her legs, bending them over his arms, sinking his body harder against hers, as he gained better purchase of her body, angling his hips for deeper penetration.

His whispered _Hinata_ was barely audible against the sound of severe slapping of wet flesh. Hinata cried out, and he came, filling her body with his warm seed.

He gave a few last thrusts, calming down from the height of his orgasm. And took her gasping mouth in his in a rather desperate kiss, snaking his tongue inside in a similar manner as his male appendage had done so just a moment ago. Moving lazily within her, his kiss turned sweet, nipping softly the smooth skin.

Withdrawing out of her slowly, he heard a small whimper. It must have hurt her, he was certain. He was endowed with a good schlong. At least that's what the waitress at a cafe in the Land of Rivers voiced right after cupping his crotch. He had never felt so violated in his life, although her comment 'you have a donkey's cock' had felt strangely... pleasing. Still, her advances were rejected.

"I'm sorry Hinata," he purred, finally breaking the silence and kissing softly her red-swollen lips, "I promise to be more gentle next time," he added apologetic.

She mewled in reply, cheeks warm and eyes closed. Feeling her legs trembling around his waist, he felt conscious of the heat and sweat accumulated in their belly areas. Earlier, her fingers had lessened their grip on his back, but as the kiss deepened, her arms tightened across his shoulder blades once again.

She broke the kiss then, slightly alarmed:

"Sasuke-kun, did you use protection?"

"No," he said, recapturing her lips.

"That was... very irresponsible," she chastised with a pout, breaking the kiss once again.

"Hm", he did not care, feeling as if the sudden answer to his existential problems had been solved then and there. He would not mind making babies with her.

"I will" he spoke between kisses, "wear one next time..." _maybe_.

.

.

.

 _6 months later_

Wearing one of his t-shirts, Hinata sat comfortably on Sasuke's bed, back leaning against the headboard while reading a book on medicinal plants. Sasuke had made himself quite at home dozing softly, head laid on her thighs. He would occasionally, burrow his face in her crotch area, making the girl shiver and tickle at the same time.

"Sasuke-kun…are you awake?"

"Mh."

"Maybe the pillow will be more to your liking…"

"Your body is always most to my linking," he rumbled, nuzzling the soft fabric covering her lady parts. The smell of her always brought a content feeling to his chest. He ran his tongue along the crevice, relishing her quiver of pleasure. He loved tonguing her, her cries would resonate loudly throughout the house. It drove her mad _and him_ , with pleasure.

The young woman let out a sigh, "there is…there is something I have to tell you," she finished tightly.

Sasuke had been gone for a week on a mission, and had just gotten back that same afternoon. They had spent almost two hours making love, even took a shower together which they seldom did due to the shyness on his girlfriend's part. He had felt though, that Hinata, who usually succumbed with wild abandon to his touch, had held herself back. Something was bothering her.

He turned around, to face her. From that angle, he could appreciate the true volume of her breasts.

"Tell me, I know you have been wanting to say something since earlier."

"Yes…I-I…" although it did not happen often, her stutter always brought a sense of endearment in his being, "…I think I might be pregnant."

"…oh." Sasuke turned around, back to nuzzling her crotch.

"Oh? Is that all you can say?"

He got up then, facing her. "We have been having unprotected sex for months. Did you expect a laundry machine?" he stated plainly, no hint of reproach tinting his voice.

She blushed, looking down in shame.

"It's…it's my fault for not taking precautions." It was actually his fault. He always refused to wear protection, preferring instead the enjoyment of looking at her inner thighs dripping with his cum.

He grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, and pressed her against his chest. "Nonsense. Do you not want my children?"

She flushed, and added quickly "I do!" and hugged him back, "but we haven't talked about this…"

He kissed her forehead, "I'm sure you will be a great mom."

"How many do you want?", he asked.

She was surprised by his question, and answered hesitantly "one…or two."

"I want four, or five."

"Eeeh?" she looked up, shocked at his deadpanned face above hers. He was serious.

Sasuke went back to her thighs, sneaking an arm around her tiny waist.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"No…but I'm late, and my breasts are a bit sore…I have also been throwing up in the mornings." He had noticed, and that her body had become extra sensitive too, but he had not paid much mind. "But Sasuke…four…"

"Let's got tomorrow to the hospital," he continued unperturbed.

"Ok..."

"I'll also go talk to your father later in the day."

"What for?" she sounded horrified.

"To ask for your hand in marriage. What else, do I look like I enjoy conversing with Hiashi?"

He really hated meeting with Hiashi, the man always made him feel uncomfortable.

"But Sasuke, perhaps the result will be negative."

"No matter either way. It's overdue."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, don't you think that's a bit rushed?"

"No," he was set. "I hate having you go back to your house every day. I want you here with me."

Silence reigned in the room, each to their own minds. Hinata's face maintained a pretty blush, doubtlessly going over the conversation. Sasuke's was more in the gutter, having his head so close to her tunnel of delights.

"Hinata…can pregnant women still have sex?" he sounded worried.

"I think so…"

"Good."

He got up, and slid down at once the offending cloth. Hinata shrieked in surprise, while Sasuke unbothered, hooked her legs on his shoulders, facing her pink nether lips.

"Come here, I have been wanting to do this to you all week," and buried his tongue deeply inside of her.

END

* * *

Author's notes: I recently saw a map of Konoha (the older one, not the new monstrosity), and voilà, Uchiha's and Hyuga's compounds are next to each other. So congratulation, to everyone who have ever written stories where Sasu and Hina are somehow neighbors, it's cannon. It's like Kishimoto's subconscious wanted Sasuhina to happen, but then his ass had other ideas.

In case anyone wondered, despite the dubious actions on Hinata's part, it was fully consensual. If she had not wanted it, she would have definitely stopped him.

"High for This" is a song title composed by The Weeknd. The lyrics and story have nothing in common, yet I felt the title was appropriate.

Ameno is an actual character from the Naruto show. Don't care about making up new names if the show already has so many.

Personally, I find a clumsy and inexperienced Sasuke in bed much more adorable and realistic than a sex god giving Hinata 5 orgasms in a night. But that's just me.

The laundry machine reference is from a funny post I saw one time on FB.

The "I want to marry her" is also a reference taken from Reiner in SNK.

A last note, if anyone reading this had watched "Scum's Wish" and liked it, there is a new show released this summer called "Koi to Uso" that has the same vibes and looks to be one of the best things out this season. You will thank me later. (If you haven't seen Scum's Wish you really should, although it is very stressful).

じゃあね


End file.
